


LOTR High-School AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally have no idea where this story was going, and I don't really intend to finish it, but feel free to send me ideas!</p></blockquote>





	LOTR High-School AU

The warm and carefree days of summer were over. School had begun. Legolas walked into the school on the first day of his Junior year. Everybody wore their finest, trying to impress their teammates, new and old. People hurried about trying to find their new lockers and new classes. Legolas weaved in and out between the hustling and wandering students.  
"Legolas!"  
He turned and returned a wave to the Raven-haired twins, Elladan and Elrohir.  
He continued through the crowed hallway, being greeted by many friends from last year.  
"Hey Legolas!" Boromir greeted as he bumped into Legolas. He gave Legolas a hug given their already close proximity.  
"It's crazy around here isn't it?" Boromir asked.  
"Yeah." Legolas agreed.  
"I'll catch you later when there aren't so many people around!" Boromir promised as he pushed through the crowd, offering a parting wave.  
The bell rang and students rushed from their lockers to the classrooms.  
All of the classes were boring the first day, because the teachers mostly just introduced themselves and explained what the course was going to look like for that semester. Even this of course, did not go without interruptions from the trouble makers. Later in the year, these harassments could be considered amusing, but for this first day, everyone just wanted to get done.  
When lunch came and Legolas stepped into the lunch room, he immediately felt out of sorts. He had no idea where or with whom to sit. He told himself to just get his food first. He went through the line, glancing around the room over his shoulder, to scout out where he could sit. Last year he had sat with Haldir, but over the summer they had had a terrible breakup. He finished getting his food and slowly turned around. He just started walking, because he hated standing and looking because he feared it drew attention towards himself. As he scanned for a place to sit, he accidentally caught Haldir's eyes, giving him a glare. He immediately glanced away, and continued walking. Boromir was sitting with the football team, as usual. The twins sat at a full table of high elves. Legolas walked by a table of dwarves who jeered at him. Legolas turned and gave them all deadly glares. Once he passed he noticed several tables that were occupied by Hobbits. They all looked merry, but he knew he would not fit in. He was just about to turn around and go through the room again when-  
"Hey!" A friendly voice called.  
Legolas turned to face a dark haired boy who sat at a quiet table.  
"Would you like to sit with me?" He offered.  
It took Legolas a moment to register, but he quickly replied, "Yes, yes, thank you."  
He placed his tray down on the table and sat down. He ate a few bites of food before speaking to the strange boy, "Did you go here last year?"  
The boy shook his dark head, "No. I just moved here this summer. Did you?"  
"Yes. I've always lived here. Welcome, I hope you like it here."  
"Thank you. So far so good."  
"So, what grade are you?"  
"Junior."  
"Same," Legolas replied with a smile. Perhaps they would be seeing each other around then. "I'm Legolas, by the way."  
"I'm Aragorn," Aragorn reached his hand out for Legolas to shake, which Legolas found to be odd, as it was quite formal, and they were just kids. Aragorn's handshake was extremely firm, and his hands were warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where this story was going, and I don't really intend to finish it, but feel free to send me ideas!


End file.
